


Oceanfront View (It’s me and You)

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalyptic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: This wasn’t how things were meant to go, the world fell before they even found there feet.





	Oceanfront View (It’s me and You)

**Author's Note:**

> The world gets sick and orphans Hermione and Tom go on together.

He finds her in the middle of the night, asleep on top of a newly filled grave. He stands over her, the glow of his wand casting light over them both. Wild curls blowing in the light breeze, pale dress stained with fresh dirt, hands clutching the ground she looks almost like a corpse, too still.

She does this from time to time, finds a grave, always a fresh one, and keeps vigil. Not everyone is lucky enough to have someone to mourn them.

It’ll be time to move on soon, but for now he lets the light go out and lays down beside her. Eyelashes flutter open, they stare into each other long enough for the sun to rise. 

Gently he pulls her up, throwing a jacket over her shoulders they walk on.

To stay would mean joining that unlucky fellow in the ground.

Time to move.

Always moving forward.

The world is dead, but they aren't yet.

* * *

Once Tom had grand plans.

He was going to rule the world, crush it under his finely polished shoes.

(Bow before your dark lord)

Now his plans go as far as tomorrow, maybe a full week in advance if things are going well. It’s all about survival now.

There is no world left to rule over.

He would sooner kill the next living soul he meet than anything else. Only the dead are any sort of safe now. Well the dead and Her.

Tom only ever loved himself when he was young, then she showed up at that miserable orphanage. Parents dead, some horrible tragedy that claimed their lives, but spared their daughter. Lucky girl they say, she feels anything but. 

Turns out she's like him, magic running through her veins. 

He decides that he has to have her, after all no one else can truly understand him, besides she's already seen his dark side.

"You can't own people."

"Of course, I can."

She become his without too much of a fight, love is a strange thing, despite her protest too his vicious ways, and therefor worthy of protection. So when the world got sick he grabbed her and ran.

And, oh how quickly the world fell.

It starts with a fever that slowly takes the mind, then come tears of blood, three days and three nights. Then you're dead.

The Human Race found itself a new plague.

Wizards are humans too, and they were not immune.

Magic does not fix everything.

Hubris may as well have been their undoing.

“So sure they could survive when all the muggles died.”

Hermione takes an ugly sort of pleasure in that some days.

(The dirty words still ring in her ears some days, never mind that the ones who used to say them are dead, _Mudblood_.)

No cure in sight. Not for anyone.

Only a lucky few showed an immunity to the disease, there are always a few, just not an entire race.

Tom Riddle was one of them.

(He always knew he was better than others this is simply proof.)

Hermione Granger was as well.

(She was his, of course she would be special too)

A small smile that curves her lips, even as she scolds him for saying such things.

”Oh Tom.”

”I’m simply stating the facts Hermione, you know it’s true.”

”We were lucky.”

”There is no such thing, darling. But maybe it’s fate.” She can’t stop her eye roll at that.

They will survive them all, he will stand for nothing less. 

* * *

They are sixteen and using magic freely, no one left to police them.

Uninterrupted, and alone together they grow stronger.

Sure the world has ended, that's no excuse to not explore their limits, all the more reason to.

Light arts, dark arts, they dabble in them all. "Power is power, it's all about the intent Hermione."

He still wants to live forever, one day the world will right it self and they'll be there ready for it. Ambition never dies.

They wander constantly to avoid other living things. Muggles, wizards, vampires oh my. Everyone living is dangerous even if they can't get sick, this is a lesson hard learned. For those who are immune or got out quick, all are desperate for anything and everything. Tom kills some wizards who run across them, thinking to take Hermione for themselves.

After that she's a lot more willing to play with dark curses.

Still she is sentimental.

Always insisting on burying the dead they stumble on.

Tom humors her most of the time.

Eventually though, after a year they decided to stop moving. 

Both want something permanent for a while.  

In typical Tom fashion he decided to be dramatic about it.

"A castle? Really Tom, a decent size house would have done."

"It's by the sea like you wanted."

"There were no houses by the sea?"

"Of course there were, but they were a lot less like a castle."

She has to bite her lip not to laugh. He wishes she wouldn't, he's missed the sound of it.

They begin to put up wards.

* * *

The world is Dead, Dead, Dead.

But they are still here and slowly in their new home they learn to be happy again.

The destruction of the whole world brings even sociopath boys a little low. They had each other, that was enough, but dreams were dashed. Hermione had become worrying silent those first few months. The return of her voice, scolding him for not telling her when he would be back, was sweeter than honey.

So the mending had already begone before hand. This was just sealing up the cracks.

Days are spent the ocean as much for the breeze as anything else, wandering every path, making new ones. They still learn new magic, but now the can take a break and breath.

The day Tom catches her laugh on the wind, he breaths it in deep and begins to plan again.

It had been existing up till this point, at the bones of it that's all survival is, now they shall live.

Planning for bigger and better things. Always moving forward.

Hermione always giving her input, not to long ago she barely spoke, he feels proud of how far they've come, not that there had ever been any doubt.

The world is dead.

(But it will come again)

A King and his Queen, the world is still theirs, it’s just a little more empty these days.

Sitting by the seaside with death left in their wake, they start over. 

_Always moving forward._

The World will be remade by their Hand.


End file.
